wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phialan lore
map of the world known so far. -----------------------------------> (pantala has not been discovered yet because this was long LONG ago, when beetlewings were still beetlewings) (close up of phiala below) picture of phiala compared to pyrrhia-> It is WAY smaller than pyrrhia. But it’s the most important continent. Most of the hybrids in the world live here, so many in fact that they decided to make their own "tribe" and have their own queen. Echo's many pouches Echo's pouches resemble sundew's but they are not full of venomous centipedes and bullet ants,but of seeds Roles in Phiala How Phiala was discovered Phila was discovered when a seawing skywing hybrid named Journey. One day she decided to explore the sea. She looked for days, convinced that this was not the only continent on the world. She would sleep in the sea at night and then fly on all day. On the tenth day of travel she came to an island shaped like a dragon's head, a distorted dragons head. She rested there for the night and flew back to pyrriha the next day, making it in halftime because she had such an important discovery. She came to her queen and told her about the huge island, her aquatic flashing frantically but she told her it wasn’t a big deal and they should leave it alone. Journey was furious so She spend the next moon trying to find a good enough reason for her queen and then she found it. She rushed back to her queen and said "my queen! I've found a purpose for the island!" the queen rolled her eyes but patiently listened as journey explained her plan, "we could move all the hybrids to the island and live there away from the scorn of the other tribes!" the queen had liked this idea, as she had never been fond of journey so she said yes. The seawing queen told the rest of the queens at the royal meeting and they all agreed so they went back to their tribes and told them that any hybrids who wish to go to the new island must meet at the rainforest within ten days. Most of the hybrids ended up coming and so did parents with hybrid eggs. One of those was an animus whose name has been lost to time, Ala, he was not a hybrid but he wanted peace for his year old son who was a firescales dragonet named king . (I know what you're thinking and he made himself fireproof) With journey's help, he enchanted the island so that all hybrid eggs would appear on the hatchery in phiala. Then he teleported them all there. Journey was made the undisputed queen of the continent and as she stood on the shore, she raised her voice for all to hear, "I journey will now be known as Queen of Phiala, all hybrids and loners will be welcome here. When I die King will become ruler and after that anyone, male or female may try for the throne. But for now I will be known as Queen and Ala will be my King, as long as we both shall live." The layout of Phiala Phiala changed a lot during that first queen's reign. At first it was overrun with these things that looked like dragons but were not. They called these creatures Wyverns they looked mostly like this They were weak at the time and easily driven off and secluded to the gray part known as The Beyond There is a line of red territory called the war line in which most dragons there just stand guard but when they attack they are instructed to not let them cross the Warline. And they haven't since they were put there. Then there's the pink part, that’s where most of the dragons live and were the palace is. None of the hybrids alive today have ever been to the other continent and none of the others have been to phiala. Then there's the orange section which is unexplored territory now I know what you're thinking, "how in the world have we been here for hundreds of years on a small continent and not explored all of it yet?" the answer is the wyverns. The hybrids of phiala are too busy fighting the wyverns to explore. Plus there's the huge river around it surrounded by these really weird birds that seem to patrol it and attack any dragon who comes near. And then there's the green area, that's where the warriors train and live. It’s a big territory but they need a LOT of fighters because the wyverns just keep getting stronger and harder to defeat. The problem is that some hybrids are not bred for fighting like for instance a seawing sandwing with no tail barb or a mudwing icewing who can't breathe fire or frost because of the differences in temp. some just don’t have the fighting spirit. More recently, there's the blue area, called wyvern breach, a (so far) impenetrable fortress in the wyvern's territory called wyverns keep (because I love The Girl At Midnight series) it is normally controlled by the battle commander but the current queen decided to rule there, so her daughter ,sandfly, has taken charge. There is a huge mountain range around Phiala's kingdom and around war route, rumored to have been made by the first animus on the continent. Even though wyverns have wings they can't fly, They can only like flutter a bit. Queens and challenges The ruler of Phiala is known simply as Queen or King the dragons who know her personally might know her name but after he or she has won the challenge their name is no longer used. Unlike every other tribe in the world, males are allowed to become rulers. The current queen's species is unknown even to her own tribe because she is a LOT of different things and she has a spit tail which is not found on any dragon… (don’t ask its part of the plot) Wyverns this is my first draft of what a wyvern looks like this WILL be changed: File:Wyverns.png Back to Homepage Category:Miscellaneous Category:Alternate Universes